


Le tracce del naufragio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Frost [10]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ariel mostra ad Anna ed Elsa la verità sui loro genitori."Questa storia partecipa al Mermay del forum Piume d'Ottone".Prompt: 5. Naufragio
Series: Frost [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1044144





	Le tracce del naufragio

Le tracce del naufragio

“Anna, Anna!” gridò Elsa. Teneva tra le mani una candela gialla dentro un vasetto di vetro, decorato con una serie di fiori a stella. In basso a sinistra c'era scritto: 'Da vostra cugina Rapunzel, con affetto'. La regina di Arendell si abbassò, guardando la sorella minore coricata su un fianco nel letto.

“Anna!” chiamò più forte. La rossa gorgogliò, i suoi capelli aggrovigliati le coprivano la faccia, teneva le labbra in fuori e il suo viso affondava nel cuscino.

“Anna, è arrivata una lettera. La regina di un regno vicino c'invita a casa sua” spiegò. Afferrò la spalla di Anna e la scosse. Quest'ultima mugolò, aprì un occhio e alzò la testa.

“Elsa?” biascicò. Sgranò gli occhi vedendo la figura della sorella illuminata dalla luce della candela e si alzò a sedere sentendo il battito cardiaco irregolare.

“E-Elsa? Co… come mai qui? Insomma, di notte...” farfugliò.

“Preparati. Kristoff verrà a prenderci con la carrozza. Dobbiamo raggiungere la nave, la sovrana del regno vicino ci attende” spiegò.

Anna si massaggiò il collo e deglutì.

“Ha invitato anche nostra cugina” spiegò Elsa, dirigendosi verso la porta.

Anna sbadigliò rumorosamente, domandando: “Una sovrana? Dove? Quando?”. Si affacciò dal letto e cadde a terra con un tonfo.

"La principessa Ariel" rispose Elsa.

****

Ariel nuotò fino ad uno scoglio e vi si sedette, muovendo la coda.

“Hanno fatto naufragio. Ho provato a salvarli, ma navigavano in acque troppo pericolose. Si erano avvicinati troppo al regno degli spiriti, quel luogo non è permesso agli esseri umani” spiegò. Allungò il braccio ed indicò con le dita sottili il relitto che stava abbandonato sulla costa.

< L’acqua gelida si alzava sempre di più. Mi sospingeva avanti e indietro, premendomi le membra. Ho creduto anche io di non farcela per un attimo > pensò. Il vento salmastro le faceva ondeggiare i lunghi capelli rosso scuro.

Anna guardava il relitto con aria sconvolta.

< Cosa ci facevano qui, in queste acque pericolose? Non erano partiti per il sud? > si domandò. Seguì Elsa all’interno, passando attraverso una grande breccia dello scafo.

Olaf saltellò fino alla battigia, salutando Ariel con la mano. La sirena ricambiò dimenando la coda, alzando degli schizzi d’acqua. Si voltò percependo un forte odore di magia.

All’interno della nave spezzata erano comparse le statue di ghiaccio del re e della regina. I due erano ancora abbracciati, il terrore dipinto sui loro volti.

“Lo hanno fatto per me…” gemette Elsa con voce spezzata.

Anna guardò il viso della madre e avvertì una fitta al cuore. Si avvicinò ai due e accarezzò il ghiaccio lì dove ricreava le fattezze del padre.

Mormorò: “Elsa, non puoi colpevolizzarti. Sapevano a cosa stavano andando incontro”.

Elsa serrò un pugno, facendo una smorfia.

“Volevano scoprire il perché dei miei poteri e hanno fatto questa fine per questo” sibilò.

Anna la guardò correre fuori ed espirò pesantemente.

“Cosa ti sta succedendo? Ultimamente parli da sola, rispondi a canti che nessun altro può sentire. Non sei mai stata così impulsiva ed ora ti comporti come una ragazzina in piena tempesta ormonale” sussurrò.

< Sempre più spesso lasci gli oneri da regina sulle mie spalle. Da quando siamo partiti per questo viaggio sei irriconoscibile.

Non credo sia opera di quella sirena là fuori. Che il canto che senti, però, sia del maleficio di un’altra della sua razza? > s’interrogò.

Il ghiaccio scomparve ed Anna uscì dal relitto naufragato. Olaf le andò incontro e l’abbracciò.

“Ho chiesto ad Ariel se aveva visto Samantha, ma lei dice di no” disse.

Anna ricambiò l’abbracciò del pupazzo di neve, ridendo.

“Chi è Samantha?” gli domandò.

Olaf scrollò i rametti mimando un’alzata di spalle e rispose sinceramente: “Non lo so”.

Anna alzò lo sguardo su Ariel. < No, non sembra minacciosa. Anzi, è coperta di graffi e lividi. Credo davvero abbia inutilmente cercato di salvare i nostri genitori dal naufragio.

Sapevamo fossero scomparsi in mare, ma non immaginavo certo nel tentativo di raggiungere il fiume dei ricordi >. Gli occhi le pungeva. “Elsa! Elsa dove sei?!” chiamò, guardandosi intorno.

Ariel le gridò: “Temo se ne sia andata senza di noi!”.

Anna cadde seduta sulla spiaggia, con un lungo sospiro.

< Sorella mia, avevamo promesso di non abbandonarci mai più > pensò, con una fitta al cuore.

Ariel la guardò con aria triste, pensando: < Volevo far loro sapere la verità, non immaginavo avrebbero litigato per questo>.


End file.
